You don't know it till you lose it
by liliana-katherina
Summary: Lily is a close friend of the marauders, but when some jelous girls wanna breake them apart,and a new boy arrives at school, can this friendship survive? or will they go separate ways?
1. At the train

Preview

We don´t own any of Harry Potter characters, only the ones you haven´t heard about in the books.

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting in the train compartment, looking by her window, to all the students, saying good bye to their parents. Some of them were laughing, and some were crying cause it would be a whole year, till next summer break. Just then, a whistle came, and all the students were running towards their compartments, as the train began its way to Hogwarts, to another school year.  
  
A few minutes went by, and sleep was taking over her. Just as she was closing her eyes for a small nap, her compartment doors burst open revealing three handsome boys.  
  
The taller one was Sirius Black. He was a very handsome boy, with his black hair that fell into his blue, charming eyes. He has a very nice body, due to Quidditch, and like some (...US!!!...) girls said, he was really...HOT To his right was a slightly shorter James Potter. His messy, untamed hair gave him a mischievous look, making him one of the most attractive and popular boys of the school, along with Sirius. He was the seeker of Gryfindor´s quidditch team, and also the captain. To Sirius´ left, was Remus Lupin, one of the smartest boy in school. Standing to the same height of James, he was very good looking boy, although he sometimes looked a little pale and peaky.  
  
"Hey Lily" said a cheerful James "How's my favorite girl doing?" he seated next to her giving her a tight hug.

"Jamesssssssssss... I need to breath" said a very red Lily

"OH" said James blushing a little _'She's just your friend...STOP IT'_

"UHHHHH, getting nervous, aren't we?" said a very amused Sirius, sitting in front of them

"Shut it Padfoot" said an annoyed James

"Give it a rest you two" came Remus' voice from Sirius' right "How are you Lily darling?"

"I'm really happy I'm finally back, Petunia has been bugging me all summer"

"Lily you should have called me, I would have put that horse face in her place" said James  
  
Lily was about to say something when the doors open again, and four attractive girls were standing in the door way.  
  
"Hello guys" they said, all four at the same time, in a VERY flirtatious way

"James I've missed you so much" Said a girl named Selena, a brunette girl, giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Sirius darling you haven't owled me all summer" pouted a blond haired girl named Shirley.

"Sorry girls, been busy, but you aren´t mad at us, are you?" said Sirius giving them his killer smile.

The girls giggled at this. "Of course not silly" said Collete, a girl with wavy hair "Like-We could never be mad at you guys"  
  
Just then Peter Pettigrew (We don´t like so... we are not going to describe the RAT)came into the room, sitting next to Remus  
  
"Hey guys...girls, Hey Lily"

"Hey Peter, long time no see" said Roxanne, a girl with extremely short, curly hair.

"Lily we didn´t see you there" said Selena, and all the other girls glared at Lily.  
  
Lily knew that they didn´t like her. Actually, most of the girls didn't liked her, because she was so close to the marauders, in fact, their only girl friend, the only one they admitted in the group. So she wasn't surprised when they glared at her, and it seemed that none of the boys noticed it, so she didn't say anything about it. "Hi" she said in a shy manner. As a matter of fact, Lily was a very shy girl, and only had two other girl friends outside the marauders, Ursula and Fiona, her room mates, but she wasn't as close to them as she was to the boys.  
  
Giving Lily a sneer, Selena said "Well guys see you later" and they left the compartment.  
  
"They are so HOT" Sirius said with a grin

"Yes" Peter claimed "Specially Roxanne" He said with a dreamy expression

They all looked at Peter "Whatever Peter" James mumbled "if you like the neckless girl" (just imagine a girl that walks with her shoulders up to her chin...we know a girl like that...OH so funny!!!) Peter didn´t seemed to hear it.

"Now, Selena! She IS hot"

"Are you kidding, Shirley is the hottest one" Sirius stated

"What about Collete, she´s PRETTY too" exclaimed Remus

"Remus...PRETTY is not a word that describes HER"

Lily sighed and looked out the window...this was going to be a LONG trip.  
  
Meanwhile, in another compartment, the four girls were fuming about their visit to the marauders. "I HATE Lily" exclaimed Selena "She was all over James, as if he were hers"

"And the way she looked at my Sirius!!!!!" Said Shirley

"We gotta do something about her" said Roxanne "She's gonna steal my Peter"

they just looked at her in awe...PETER..."whatever"

"We ARE going to do something about her, the SL8T is going down"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	2. First day back

Chapter II

The Great Hall was as beautiful as ever. Thousands of candles were flying above the tables of the four Houses. The ceiling was reflecting the cloudless night and the shiny stars. The students took their seats in their tables.  
  
The Marauders and Lily entered the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor Table. This was their usual Seat, as it was the fastest way to get out of the Hall, in case of a prank (Which was always the case)

"GOD!!!!!! I'm STARVING" complained Sirius, while the sorting started.

"But you ate almost all the cauldron cakes in the cart!!!" exclaimed an amused Lily "How much more can you eat?"

"Lily, you've known him for almost six years, you should know by now that Padfoot here, eats like a DOG" said James, and added in a whisper "Literally" He finished with a grin.

"Hey!!! I resent that" said in mock sternness.

"But you do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"...

"Shut up you two" said Remus "Dumbledore is starting his speech"

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore with a smile "To the new ones, I will have to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is...well... forbid unless you want a slow and painful death, as well as the whopping (sp) willow, and also to remind this, to some of our old students that seem to forget this every year" He looked at the marauders when he said the last part.

"You are not talking about us, are you?" said a grinning James. At this, the whole hall laugh. "Maybe yes, maybe not... you pick" At this the marauders (and the RAT) laugh "Before heading to bed" continued Dumbledore "I will like to present you to a new student. He comes from Elhaz Barkana School in America, and he will be in sixth year, and was previously sorted in Ravenclaw" In that moment, a tall, handsome boy entered the Great Hall. He had brown hair falling to his green eyes. All the girls started whispering as he walked to his house table with a smile.

Lily's head snapped up, when she heard all the noise, just to see Chris sitting in front of her in the Ravenclaw table. He looked at her and smile. Lily blushed and gave him a small smile. "What are you smiling at Lily?" asked a annoyed James

"um... nothing"

"ok" said James, who continued looking at her.

"So, let the feast begin" Dumbledore said.  
  
Late at night, when everybody was suppose to be sleeping, two sixth year girls, were sitting in the common room.

"I got a plan to get rid of that Evans girl" Selena pouted.

"Let's hear it, I definitely hate her" answered Shirley

"So, you've seen that she doesn't have any other friends beside the marauders, well except that Fiona and Ursula, but they don't talk that much. Well, I think we should break them up"

"How are we gonna do that? I mean, they are like-inseparable"

"Yes, but they are boys, and they Won't resist us, I mean, it's US!!! We just need to get close enough to them, so they won't need her"

"You think It'll work?"

"Wait and see...tomorrow we'll tell Collete and Roxanne"  
  
Lily woke up early that morning, and seeing that there was no way the marauders were gonna get up this early, she went alone to the Great hall for breakfast. She was the only one in there, except for a few first years. After a few minutes, she felt a tap in her shoulder. She turned and saw Chris giving her a smile.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"um....yeah, why not" said Lily shyly

"My name is Chris Halliwell , by the way"

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans"

"So, you are in Gryffin ...something right?

"Gryffindor, yes. I'm in sixth year. You're a Ravenclaw, am I right?

"Yes. Lily.... Would you mind showing me around?"

"...Sure, I'll show you after classes. I think we have a class together today"

"Great. So, Lily...."  
  
An hour later they were still talking and laughing when the marauders enter the great hall (oh oh). James looked at Lily and went straight to her.

"Lily, what in the bloody hell where you been? And what are you doing, here, ALONE, with him?"

Lily turned around and looked at James eyes. She was scared, because it was the first time she have seen him so mad. "James, I-I got up early. And I was hungry, I came directly to breakfast...and, and Chris came..and we started talking. Just that, really"

"Well, you should have waited for us"

"Yeah, Lily, you shouldn't talk to _strangers_" Remus said, scowling at Chris.

"Hey, we were just talking, and she can be my friend if she wants to..._an a lot more_" Chris said the last part in a whisper so only James could hear.

"Guys, chill out" said an inopportune Peter

"Peter, shut up!!!! You don't know what are you talking about." Sirius yelled at him.

Lily was turning red in anger. "You don't have to talk to Chris like that. He's a nice person, you know, and he wants to be my friend"

"Lily, talk to you later. I don't want to cause you problems with your _friends_" Chris said, looking at James.

"Chris, you don't have to"

"Don't worry about it Lil"

"Umm, but, well, if you want to"

"Yeah, see you later"

"Bye"

They didn't talk for a while, Lily was sobbing silently, it was their first fight in a long time.

"I'm sorry Lily, we just worry about you" said Sirius looking apologetically

"Yeah, Lily, we don't like seeing you cry" Remus added.

"I know guys, but you didn't have to act like that"

"Yeah, but it's just that we don't know him" said James hugging her "Forgive me, flower"  
  
At the other side of the table, four girls were sitting looking at the show.

"I think things are gonna be easier than I thought" said Selena to her three friends

* * *

Ok, that was chapter 2. hope you like it.

Thank you Takyah Ariel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! our first review, yeah

next chapter coming.....next week we think


	3. He likes her

Chapter III

Charms was the last class of the day, so no one was paying attention. Lily was chatting with Ursula and Fiona, who were sitting in front of the Marauders. James was still fuming about Chris, specially 'cause he was sitting near Lily looking at her. Sirius was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fellow Ravenclaw.

"It's easy Kingsley, just say _'Eva-NES-co' _with a flick of the wand, it's really easy" said an exasperated Sirius Black.

"Easy for you to say"

"How thick can a person be!!! I thought wormtail was the only one" mumbled Sirius

In that moment, Flitwick was coming, and Sirius quickly whispered _'Evanesco'_ and the cup disappeared.

"Ok class" the professor said "The class is over, but continue practicing, I'll see you next class" By the time he finished the sentence, half the class was already gone

James finished packing his stuff, when he realized that Lily was nowhere to be seen "Where's Lily?" he asked Ursula

"she left a minute ago with that new friend of hers...what's his name again?"

"Oh Chris"

James saw red "Where did they go?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"I think he wanted her to show him around, you know 'cause he's new"

"O.K" and he went directly to his room.

Meanwhile Chris and Lily were walking by the lake.

"So Lily...you are really close to the Marauders right?"

"Yeah, they are like big brothers to me"

"Is James like a brother to you also?" He said with a expression in his eyes that Lily couldn't read

"Well.. James..." but she couldn't finish because something was emerging from the lake

"what the fuck is that"

Lily laughed "That's the giant squid, it lives in the lake"

"Wow, you have pretty weird thing here"

"And you haven't seen them all" Lily said giggling

"You are kidding right?"

"Oh no, you still got to meet Peeves, Mourning Myrtle, The Whooping Willow... and so on"

"I don't mind seeing them if it is with a gorgeous girl like yourself" whispered Chris in her ear.

Lily blushed "Chris" she whispered. He smiled and said "Come on, let's go back"

James was sitting with the other marauders in the Common Room. They were talking about Quidditch when he heard the portrait opening, and Lily coming into the room with a slight blush on her face. James stood up and went directly to her

"Where have you been all this time?" he nearly yelled to her

Lily couldn't talk, she was shocked at the way James was acting

"Well, I'm waiting"

"I-I was showing the school to... Chris" she said the last part in a whisper

"Who?"_ Don't tell me that I heard what I think... _

"Chris... the new guy I was talking to at breakfast"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!"

"James calm down please"

"CALM DOWN?!"

"Why are you yelling at her for?" asked an annoyed Remus

"She...and The new prat"

"What about him?"

"She was with him...ALONE"

Remus was about to say something, but then turned to lily as if he just realized what James said "Lily... I thought we told you not to hang out with this Chris Boy, I mean you don't know him"

"I do now" said an outrageous Lily

"What's the big fuzz about?" said Sirius who just join the conversation "Lily, why didn't you wait for us after Charms?"

"SHE was with CHRIS ... ALONE" Remus said

"It was time you had a date Lily" said a rat named Peter

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WORMTAIL" the three boys shouted

"Boys, come on, I was just showing him around, nothing more. Please stop"

"I thought we made it clear that we didn't like Him, around you" Sirius explained

"Yeah, I mean you don't know his intentions" Remus said

"He's my friend" she said raising her voice "and that's... all"

"But-"

"Ok Lily" Sirius interrupted James, glaring at him "If that's all, but we still don't like him being near you"

"You never like any boy who looks at me" She pointed out

"And never will" said a grinning Remus

"Guys I'm tired, I'm going to bed, 'night"

"'Night Lily" they said

When Lily was gone, James turned to Sirius "Why did you interrupt me?"

"You were going to make it worse prongs"

"But-"

"I know pal"

"Look, we are not going to let it go, we'll still watch her" Remus explained

"O.K"

Lily was sitting in her bed when she heard the door being open

"Hey Lily" Said Ursula. She was a pretty blue eyed brunette "We heard the argument"

"Are you ok sweetie" said a girl who had come into the room behind Ursula. She had her blond hair into a ponytail.

"I'm fine Fiona, don't worry"

"They are really jealous, aren't they?" said Ursula

"They just don't like boys near me"

"But Lily, who needs other boys when you are with them" said Fiona with a grin "They are just THE H-O-T-T-E-S-T guys in school, and they are SINGLE"

"They are just my friends"

"Friends like Chris?"

"You looked really cute with him Lily" Ursula said

"He's nice and all...but the marauders don't like him"

"And Do _you_?"

"I-I..." but Lily couldn't find an answer.

* * *

And that's chapter III, enjoy it.

Sorry Tekvah Ariel, now we got your nick rigth. Keep on reviewing


	4. Flirting

**Chapter IV**

Lily didn't know how to answer, mainly because she wasn't sure if she liked him that way.

"Come on Lily" Fiona insisted "Do you like him, or not?"

Lily was about to say something, when the door opened, Selena and Shirley coming through it.

"Heard about your little fight with the marauders, Mudblood" Selena said with a sneer.

"Like, you aren't as good friends as you thought you were, are you?" Shirley laugh, each one of them walking to their beds.

"Lily, you know that's not true" Ursula said.

"Yeah Lily, they're just jealous" Fiona said.

"YOU WISH!!!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep" Lily told her friends "'Night"  
"'Night Lily" answered Ursula and Fiona.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, four teenagers couldn't sleep. James was still irritated about the whole Chris-Lily situation.

"When are you going to tell her, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Tell who what?"

"Don't play dumb James, you know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't" James said sternly.

"Whatever mate. But you know he's the first guy that isn't intimidated by us, Chris likes her, and he isn't gonna go away that easily" Remus explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe" Sirius started "YOU...liking... LILY"

"You do?" Peter asked, stupidly.

"Of course not" James said.

"Stop playing around Prongs" Sirius said "You hate whenever a guy comes near her"

"But-"

"And you get WAY angrier than us"

"Crap!" and without another word he closed the curtains and went to sleep, not seeing his friends grinning.

The next morning, the marauders were eating at the Great Hall, when Lily entered and started towards them, when she heard Chris calling. She smiled at him and wave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw that the hand belonged to James, who was glaring at Chris.

"Come on Lily" he said looking down at her eyes "Let's go eat something"

"Sure" Lily answered, waving good bye at Chris, who smiled at her, making her blush.

"Why are you red?"

"Hm... am I? ... It's nothing" Lily said sitting down between Sirius and James. James didn't say anything, but he was still looking at her.

A few minutes later, the quartet of bitches (you know who we are talking about) entered the Great Hall, and spotting the boys, walked directly towards them.

"James darling" Selena whispered in his ear "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Of course not Selena, but there's not free seats" James replied

"It's all right, I can just sit in your lap" Selena said with a mischief look.

And without permission she sat in his lap. This took James a little but surprise, but he didn't say anything, he just looked at her and grinned.

The other girls sat on the chairs next to the other three.

"You can sit in MY lap if you want, Shirley" Sirius offered.

"Hell yeah, baby" replied Shirley

Lily just looked at them and rolled her eyes.

Minutes passed and it was time for the first class of the day. Standing up, she saw that none of her friends were paying attention to her, so she decided to walk alone.

Just as she as leaving the Great Hall, she hear someone whispering at her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Chris asked.

"No, of course" Lily smiled.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, when two Slytherins stepped in front of them.

"Oh, look the Mudblood and her new friend" Said one of them, named Snape

"Yeah it's just adorable" said Lucius Malfoy. "Tell me Evans, when are you gonna realize that you don't belong to this school"

He took out his wand and pointed it right to Malfoy's face. "Take that back!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna make you regret you were born"

Malfoy just smirked and said "See you later, Mudblood", looking at Lily, he turned around, and walked away, followed by Snape.

"Are you ok Lily?" Chris asked concerned

"Yeah, it's all right, it was nothing. I'm used to it, anyway"

Chris looked at her frowning "You sure?"

"Yeah, really. Come on, let's go to class".

When they entered the class, they sat in the back. They were talking when James went over there and asked Lily "Why did you leave alone?"

"I didn't leave alone. Chris was with me" Lily responded

"Yes, hello" said Chris

James just looked at him and turned to Lily. "Well, next time you should tell us before leaving like that"

"Like you missed me. You were busy with the girl in your lap" Said Lily amused

"Still, you should have told us" He was about to say something more, when Selena came.

"Come on, James, you can sit next to me"

"Thanks, but I already have a seat"

And without saying anything more, he seated next to Lily.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter. Hope you like it. And we are sorry for the delay, we just had a million things to do. And don't forget to review please!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Jealousy

Chapter V

The classes was completely uncomfortable for Lily. James was glaring at Chris the whole time, and every time that Chris tried to talk to her, he interrupted him, getting her attention.

When the last class of the day ended, Lily has just finished putting away her things, when she felt someone take her pack from her, turning around, she saw James standing next to her.

"Shall we go" he said, and without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

"James, wait up, I'm not that fast!" Lily complained. But James didn't stop till they reach the common room, and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"What was that about?" Lily asked panting.

"What do you mean?" James said as if nothing had happened.

"err…The running thing…from the classroom?"

"Nothing"

"James…are you ok?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you've been weird all day long"

"Have I?"

"well, kind of.."

"I'm just tired because of Quidditch"

"And that's why you were running?"

"I just wanted to come quickly"

"Ok. I'm just gonna do my homework" Lily stood up, just to find out that her hand, was still being held by James. _'That's odd. I didn't even realized that, it feels…right'_

James noticed Lily was looking at something. Following her eyes, he saw their entwine hands. He froze for a moment, shocked at how natural it felt, but when he noticed Lily looking at them, he let it go quickly. And averted her eyes.

James tried to say something but nothing came out.

"I-I'm going to do my homework" Trying not to think about what happened, Lily started looking for her parchment, when she remembered that Chris borrowed it.

"Oh no" Lily complained "My parchment"

"What happened Lily" James asked concerned

"Chris has my parchment. I'll have to go look for him"

"NO"

"What" Lily asked confused.

"Um- you can borrow mine"

"James my notes were there, and well, you, never take notes"

"I do" he took out his parchment, and to James disgrace, he didn't have any notes.

"You see" Lily said looking at it "Who's J…T…L?"

"what? JTL?"

"Yeah here, see" she showed him the parchment.

'_Shit! That's not JTL, that's J plus L. When did I write that?' _"Oh… nothing"

"Come on tell me, is it a girl?"

"What!, NO, just-just a … Quidditch player from Peru, he's really good"

"Oh" Lily wasn't convinced "Really? What did you write HIS initials?"

"B-because I really like how he plays"

"Ok" Lily gave up "Anyway I have to go see Chris"

"NO"

Just then, Fiona entered the common room.

"Do you have your Potions notes?" James asked her

"Sure, why?"

"Lily forgot hers… can you lend her yours?"

"Of course" she handed them her notes.

"Thank you" Lily mumbled "You know James I could have looked for Chris"

"It's too late, you can't throw away Fiona's notes. She lend them to you kindly"

"I know, but Chris"

"Stop talking about him. Chris, Chris, Chris, he's all you talk about!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"It seemed like you don't want to be MY friend anymore"

"WHAT??!!" Lily yelled "Of course not James, you'll always be my best friend, the person I truly care about" she sat next to him, and took his hand between hers "No one is ever going to take your place" She kissed him in the cheek, and then walked away to her room.

James didn't know what to say, what to do. He just sat there, his hand in his cheek.

"I HATE that Evans" Selena yelled to her friends "Did you see how she flirted shamelessly with the new guy and MY James"

"Like-YES!" Collete agreed "We have to split her apart from the Marauders!"

"It's time to start the plan" Selena said.

"Plan?!" Roxanne asked clueless.

"Duh! Idiot. Sometimes you seem as stupid as Peter"

"Hey! He's not stupid, he's cute" (EWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

"whatever" everyone said at unison.

"So you see how the marauders are angry that she's spending time with Chris"

"Just a couple hours, not all day long"

"Yes, but you know how jealous they are, we are going to make them distrust her, make them hate her, and be hated by everybody else"

"But HOW?!"

"How thick can you be Roxanne!!!! We are going to tell them things about her, and trust me, when we are over with her, Lily Evans will be just a shadow in their minds"


	6. intrigues

Chapter 6

It was a nice Saturday morning and Lily was lying on the grass with her friends.

"So what's up you and James?" asked Fiona.

"What do you mean?" Lily answered.

"The constant arguments you've had with him lately? You seem like husband and wife, he getting jealous and everything"

"Jealous?"

"Come on Lily "Ursula interrupted "Don't play silly. You know what we are talking about"

"I really don't know"

"Let me refresh your memory" Fiona started "For the last couple of weeks, you've been fighting with James, for a very particular subject"

"School subject? We always fight about that"

"NO" Fiona and Ursula yelled "More of a heart subject"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked clueless.

"Ok, we give up… CHRIS"

"There's nothing between him and me or with James"

"Yeah right!"

"Look, it's just that James doesn't like him, and he hates me being with other guys… ALL the marauders do!" Lily added.

"Doesn't like whom?" A voice behind her said. Everybody turned around, shocked that they've been heard.

"Chris!" Lily blushed.

"Hey Lily, girls. Who were you talking about?"

"Just … Just some guy that…James hates?" Lily stuttered.

"Me right?" Chris shrugged.

"N-NO! Why do you think that?"

"Because I can tell he does. Whenever I get near you, I can feel him glaring at me. Not that I care, as long as you like me" he grinned.

Lily didn't know what to answered, so she just stared at him.

He laughed and said "Don't worry Lily. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah she wants" Ursula answered for Lily, pushing her towards him.

She looked around for any sign of James _'Why am I looking for him?'_ "O-ok"

Chris bent down, grabbed her hand and help her stand up "Let's go look around"

Lily and Chris walked for a while. It was a nice day, so they decided to sit by the lake.

"So, what's with you and James?"

"That seems to be the question of the day!" Lily exclaimed "There's NOTHING between us. He's just my best friend!"

"A best friend that gets mad whenever I get near you?" Chris raised and eyebrow.

"He doesn't like when a boy talks to me, he doesn't trust them. In fact all the marauders hate it!"

"What? Is HE intimidated by me?"

"Why would he be!"

Chris just stared at her, and after a few second, grinned "Why are we talking about HIM anyway?"

"Oh Chris" Lily said looking at her clock "I have to go to the library to do my potion's essay!"

"Sure Lily, I'll see you later!"

"Ok, bye" She got on her knees, and kissed his cheek "See you later!" she stood up and ran to the library.

"Yeah" Chris whispered, touching his cheek , startled "I'll see you later"

"Ok, there's James. Let's go" Selena said to her friends, running towards James.

"James! Wait up"

"Oh, hey girls" James greeted

"How have you been?" Shirley asked.

"I'm still good since today morning when you asked the same thing" James said playfully.

"Like-right, hehe" Colette commented nervously

"So…."Selena started

"So…." James continued

"Have you seen Lily?

"No, I think she's with Fiona and Ursula by the lake"

"Oh really" Roxanne intervened "Because I've just been there and I didn't see her with them"

"What you mean? James snapped

"That-she-wasn't-with-them" Collete explained

"Really?

"Actually, now that I think about it, I may have seen her with that new guy, what's his name?…the cute one that's after Lily"

James tensed "Halliwell?

"Yes, I think that's his name. They were all mushy...it was lovely"

James open his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say hi, and..oh, by the way, congratulate her and her new boyfriend. It was time she got one" Selene said maliciously.

And just like that they all turned around and left James alone, confused and furious.

* * *

Well, do you like this new chapter. We promise that a new chapter will be up soon! 


	7. Flashback

**Chapter 7**

"Lily, what are you still doing here?" Chris whispered to the girl who was sitting in the farthest corner of the library.

"Chris, you scared me." Lily smiled "I'm just finishing my homework. A three foot long essay about the benefits of the Mandrake"

"Isn't that for next Friday?"

"Yes, but I thought I as well could do it now"

"Come on, Lily, drop the books for a while, and relax. Let's go to dinner"

"Hmmm, ok, I guess I could do that"

"Perfect, let's go"

James was looking for Lily everywhere, but he couldn't seem to find her. "_Where the hell could she be? Is she really with that Halliwell guy? No no way, she deserves better than him"_

"Prongs, let's enter the Great Hall. I'm starving" Sirius complained

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?" Remus asked

"I bet he's worried about the whole Lily and Chris being boyfriend and girlfriend issue" Peter said

"WHAT?" Sirius and Remus yelled at the same time "She's with HIM"

"Yes"

"Shut up wormtail" James growled

"How do you know that" Sirius demanded

"Roxanne told me" Peter said

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, they are there, look at them" Peter said pointing at Lily and Chris who where just around the corner.

James snapped up just to see Chris grabbing Lily's arm and kissing her on the lips. He saw red, he was furious. _Who dare he kiss her? She's Lily…MY Lily"_ And with that thought he got near them and grabbed Chris by the shoulder, hitting him on the face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" James shouted

"James! Stop it right now. What are you doing?" Lily screamed as Chris was trying to protect himself.

"STAY AWAY FROM THIS" James shouted again.

Lily tried to help Chris, but James got her arm and pulled her to his side to stop her.

"MR. POTTER" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she enter the Hall.

The group looked around just to notice that everyone was looking at them, and a circle of people had been made around them. "You, come to my office right now!"

"But.." James tried to defend himself, but as well as he knew McGonagall he realized that she wouldn't hear excuses. He just glared at Chris and mouthed "this is not over".

* * *

Lily was crying on her bed, remembering the awful moments that just went by. _She was walking next to Chris down the hall, talking about nonsense, when he stopped and kiss her. It was a sweet kiss….yet it didn't feel at all right. Next thing she knew, James was hitting and yelling at Chris._

"_James! Stop it right now. What are you doing?" she shrieked._

_She tried to help Chris, but James grabbed her, thwarting every attempt of hers of getting near him. _

"_MR. POTTER" _

_Just then, Lily turned and realized McGonagall was there, looking furious. The professor came striding towards them. "You, come to my office right now!" _

_James nodded and after she turned around, she glared at Chris at mumbled something that she couldn't understand. _

_After that, she checked after Chris, who had a bleeding nose and a sore eye._

"_Are you ok?_

"_Sure Lily, it's nothing. But it's not me who has a problem. You need to double-check those _friends_ of yours"._

_And without saying anything else, he left._

"_Lily, are you fine?" She heard Remus asked_

"_No, how can I be fine! Why did he do it?"_

"_Why do you think?"_

"_What?"_

"_We told you not to get near him. You don't him, yet you were here snogging him, here, right in front of us" Sirius snapped_

"_I didn't kiss him! He kissed ME!"_

"_Really? Then why did you tried to help him?"_

"_BECAUSE HE IS MY FRIEND!"_

"_And you have to snog your friends?" Sirius accused her_

"_No I don't!" she cried _

"_Then why did you do it?"_

"_I told you, he-kissed-me"_

"_But we didn't see you pushing him away"_

"_Guys, relax, it was time she had her first kiss" Peter said_

"_Shut up wormtail!"_

"_I thought you all were my friends. Maybe Chris is right, I do need to check my so call _friends_" Lily said sadly, tears coming from her eyes._

_She turned around and run to her room._

Lily snapped out of hers memories, when she heard the door cracking.

"Lily" Fiona whispered while she ran towards the bed, embracing Lily in a fiercely hug. Lily broke down and started sobbing again. Then she felt Ursula hugging her as well, and she felt a little better.

"This is not the way it should be" Ursula said

"What?"

"Your first kiss"

"I know, why did he do it?"

"Because he likes you, and he thought you like him back, we all did"

"I just see him as my friend, that's all. I've told you already"

"Sometimes, Lily dear, we say things while our heart thinks differently"

"Well, I don't know what my heart is thinking. But I do know that I didn't kiss him, and all the marauders think I did, and see me as a slut or something"

"No, they don't Lily, they are just mad, because…well because it was Chris the one you were kissing, not James"

"I didn't kiss him!"

"Ok, ok, because Chris had the guts to go for it, while James just stood by and didn't act"

"James is my friends, as well as Chris"

"Ok Lily, you are right, nevertheless we are telling you the marauder's point of view"

"Fine. Girls, I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep"

"Sure, go ahead, now that you are better, we can get some sleep to"

"Thanks for everything"

"Just one more thing Lily"

"What?"

"How was it? Did you feel anything?" Fiona inquired

"It was…nice. Now guys I'm really tired"

"All right, all right, good night"

* * *

Review please! 


	8. Resentful

**Chapter 8**

James entered his room just to see his three friends waiting for him.

"So, what's your punishment now" Sirius asked

"I have to clean the toilets with a toothbrush without using magic, for a whole month"

"Oy, sorry mate"

"Nah, it's ok. I could do it for two if I can hit him in the face one more time"

"We all would" Remus added

"Where's Lily?" James asked

"In her room I guess. We talked to her, and then she started crying and ran away"

"What did you tell her?"

"Let's just say we made a mess"

"How come?"

"Well, I just remember she saying she had to check what type of friends she had or something like that"

"Shit, now I bet she's pissed"

"Prongs, don't worry, it'll pass"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes"

"But, we should keep Chris away from Lily, without her knowing we did so" Peter said

Everyone looked at Peter "You know Peter, that's the smartest thing you've ever said"

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep. She kept remembering what happened, the fight, the kiss, James' expression. 

She turned around on her bed, her head was hurting too much "Maybe I should try to sleep"

Just then, she heard the door being opened.

"Lily?" It was James, Lily realized _'What is he doing here?'_

"Lily are you awake? ... I would really like to talk to you. Open the curtains please"

There was no response; Lily just lay there, not knowing what to do. She wanted to open the curtains and hug him, but at the same time, she didn't want to talk to him, or even see him at that moment. When she saw that he was opening the curtains, she closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

"Lily" he whispered "why did you kissed him? Why him?" he smoothed her hair "why did he have to be your first kiss? Why?" Lily noticed that James' voice changed, like he was getting angry.

"James?" Lily heard a curtain being opened, Selena's.

"What?" he snapped.

Selena ignored his tone "What are you doing here this late?"

"I just wanted to talk to Lily"

"Oh" Selena stood up, walked towards him, and smirked when she saw what he was holding "Is that a beer in your hand?"

"So?"

"Nothing. But, how are you talking to Lily, if she's sleeping?"

"I just wanted to see her"

"Is she alone?" Selena smiled maliciously.

"WHAT? Of course she is alone! Who would she be with?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe Chris would be here, seeing as he is her boyfriend and all"

"He's NOT her boyfriend"

"Isn't he?"

"NO!"

"Shht James, you are going to wake her up. Come on, let's sit down and talk" Selena grabbed his hand and took him to her bed. "Why are you so angry? It was time that little Lily had a boyfriend"

"Shut up" James snapped "You don't know what you are talking about! This new guy comes, and she starts acting like a slut!"

"Everyone in this room has already had a relationship, even you, and a lot. It was her time"

"Her time to do what? Flirt with the first guy that comes in front of her. Or kiss every freaking guy in the school? I bet she has already slept with him"

"Oh James, calm down.I think that beer has got to your head"

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"James, I only want what's best for you" She hugged him, shocking James. But a second later he turned his head, kissing her on the lips.

He was about to deepened the kiss, when she drew apart "What about Lily?"

"Forget about Lily. She's not worth it"

Lily heard everything, and couldn't take it anymore. She decided to pull a silence spell, so she couldn't hear anymore, but still, the echo of James' words kept coming back to her head all night long.

She couldn't believe him. _'Is that what he really thinks of me? Is that what he has been thinking all this years?" _She started crying her heart out _"I thought he was my friend, that he cared about me. But I know now, that it was all a lie"._


	9. so it starts

James opened his eyes and realized that he was in a bed…but it wasn't his.

He started to move, but then felt someone next to him. Looking to his left, he saw Selena sleeping looking disheveled.

'_What the…?'_ James thought. Then it hit him, and the memories from last night came back to him. He tried to stand up, but his head started hurting _'I have to go back to my room before…'_

Just as he opened the curtains of the bed, he saw Lily coming out of the bathroom, already changed to go to classes.

'Lily….'

'Don't , J-James' She shook her head and ran out of the room.

James went to his room as quickly as he could. As he passed the common room, he saw some girls already up. A couple of them, first graders, looked at him suspiciously, as it was, after all, a boy leaving the girl's dorms. The rest of them, where used to see that particular scene once in a while, especially with James Potter on it.

He tried to open his door slowly, so that no one could notice his entrance. It was useless. Everyone was up and turned immediately towards the door when they heard it being open.´

'Hey Prongs!' Sirius exclaimed 'Where've you been all night?'

'Mmm, I felt asleep in the common room' James lied.

'Nah, I was there until 3 a.m. and I didn't see you?' said Joseph, their roommate.

'Lying to me? Your best friend?' Sirius said putting his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

'What were you doing there until 3 a.m., anyway?' James inquired

'Snogging Lilian Moore, but that's beside the point. Don't try to change the subject.'

'I was just trying to talk to Lily' said James briskly

'All night?' asked Remus smirking

'Yeah' he snapped

'Guys, we should get going, we're already late' said Peter

'Ok, James, what did she say?'

'Err…'

Just as they were passing the Fat Lady Portrait, Dean Peak, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, called them.

'Hey guys! Sirius, James, don't forget we've Quidditch practice today.'

'Er, yeah, we know.'

'Yes, but there's been a little change of plans.'

'Whaddaya mean?'

'We're practicing from 4:30 to 11:30.'

'WHAT?' (They loved quidditch, but 7 hours in a row is too much for anyone!)

'Sorry guys, but we're playing against Slytherin, not Hufflepuff as we thought.'

'Why?'

'Beats me, but I reckon the Hufflepuff are trying to find a new seeker'.

'What's wrong with Amy Theeros? ' James asked.

'She broke with the captain.'

'So….she's single now?' asked Sirius curiously

'Sirius, give it a rest' James said rolling his eyes.

They entered the Great Hall, and walked quickly to their table. James just grabbed a croissant, and some of orange juice.

'Or ya sec?' said Sirius, while he devoured some bacon.

'No Sirius, I'm not sick, I'm just not that hungry.'

'Then you are sick' Remus teased 'Oh, hey Lily.'

Lily, who was passing by the table, gave a slight smile to Remus, avoiding any eye contact with James.

Without another word she left and sat with Fiona. James stared at her the whole time.

'So Jamsie, what did Lily….' Sirius started.

'Sirius!' called out a familiar voice.

Sirius turned around and smirked. It was Shirley and company.

'Hi cutie, how're you this morning?'

'Same old, same old'

'Well, were just wondering if you fancy having a drink with us tomorrow?'

'Alcohol?' Remus exclaimed

Everyone near them turned around, so he lowered his voice.

'Where did you get it? I don't think it's such a good….'

'I nicked it from my dad's cellar before I left home' said Colette

'Aw, in that case count me in.'

'Awesome. Although no more drinks for you mister' said Colette looking at James and smirking 'You were a little bit loud yesterday.'

'I don't feel like drinking anyway ' said James

'Suit yourself'

'What were you doing James? Screaming "forgive me" to Lily or what?' asked Peter puzzled.

'Not quite ' said Roxanne with a smirk in her face

'Shut up' said Selena, but she was gleeful.

'Well, bye guys.'

Just as James thought that he was safe, that they weren't going to mention anything about the night before, when Selena turned and said: "Oh, and James, you forgot your socks in my bed, could you be kind enough to pick 'em up?"

James blushed a little. "Yeah sure" was all he could say.

'What was that all about?' Sirius asked eagerly

'I can't talk about it right now'.

'Then let's go to our room. I want to hear all the details.'

'We might be late to classes.'

'Then we will'' Remus said.

James knew he had to go, wanted it or not. Remus ditching classes? Not a good sign.

'You said you were talking with Lily all night!' Remus exclaimed

'Correction, I said I was trying to talk to her.'

'Don't try to be funny with me'

'Ok, ok, I DID try to talk to her, but she was sleeping, I guess. She didn't answer.'

'So Selena tried to give you some love' Peter joked.

'No! I mean, I was a lil' drunk, so…'

'So what? You go and fuck anyone that crosses your way?' Remus shouted

'It's not like that! And why are you so pissed about anyway?'

'Lily is my friend. You're hurting her with your actions.'

'It's not like we're dating.'

'Yes I know that, but you're confusing her. Fighting with Chris for kissing her, then doing someone else.'

'I know, it's just…I'm confused too. And aren't you supposed to be my friend too? Be by my side?'

'What side? What do you want me to say? Ohhh poor Prongs for doing Selena?'

'No, I mean…, never mind.'

'Guys, guys, just leave it there, okay?' Sirius said 'We should get going to Herbology class, we have exam today.'

'You actually wanna go? ' Remus asked ' Never thought I'll see that day.'

'Yeah, yeah, anything but to hear you two fight. Let's go.'

When they arrived to Herbology, James saw that Chris was sitting next to Lily. But before he could say anything, Remus pulled him to the only free table on the class: next to Lily, and in front of Selena.

'So Lily' said Chris 'I've heard that there are some trips to a town near here, ehh, homemade…or something'

'It's Hogsmeade you idiot' snapped James.

Chris ignored him, and looked at Lily.

'Hmm, yeah, some weekends we go there'

'Seeing that I'm the new guy and don't know the place, would you mind going with me?'

'Ehh' Lily looked at James, she knew that he wouldn't like it, and neither would Remus and Sirius, _'What should I do now?'_


	10. Words hurt

The group was waiting for Lily's answer " Mmm…sure I'd love to go with you'

"Great" Chris answered, grinning at her 'We'll have a great time!'

James was fuming. _'How dare he ask her to Hogsmade!'_

Selena was grinning 'That's great! ... it was time our little Lily had a date!'

'NO!' James yelled, getting the attention of the whole class 'sorry' he mumbled.

Lily raised an eyebrow 'Why not James?'

'Because… you have prefect duties to do'

'Like what?' Chris asked smirking.

'None of your business" James snapped.

'I don't think I have anything t o do this weekend" Lily said.

'But you have to… watch the… common room or something… set an example!"

"Well… you are a prefect too… why don't YOU stay" Chris replied.

'I… I…"

"POTTER!' the Herbology teacher yelled.

"WHAT?"

"Mr. Potter, shall I remind you that you are the student and I'M the teacher… detention and 10 points from Gryffindor"

James just glared at Chris, it was obvious who he blamed for his detention.

* * *

"I can't believe I was the only one who got detention, that bloody Chris was talking too!" James yelled while he and the rest of the marauders were walking towards the Common room.

"Well, actually he was talking to Lily until you yelled' Remus said matter of factly.

"Remus you are supposed to be my friend, not his"

"I am your friend, I'm just saying things as they are"

"Besides, staying for prefect duties?... that was lame" Sirius observed.

"Shut up padfoot" James snapped, just as they entered the Common room. There were few people in the room, Lily was there too… with Chris "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" James yelled coming to stand in front of them.

"James, calm down" Lily said with her eyes wide open.

"WHAT.THE.BLOODY.HELL.IS.HE.DOING.HERE?"

'I…I brought him here to study"

"He's a Ravenclaw, he's not supposed to be here"

"I invited him, just as you invite your girlfriends from other houses!"

"That's different"

"How come James? I don't' see any difference, but no… wait… I invited him to study… you invite your girlfriends to snog"

"It's different…"

"I think" Chris interrupted him "I better leave. I'm sorry Lily, I didn't want to cause you any trouble"

"No, you shouldn't be leaving because he says so, you are MY guest"

"Yes he has to' James grabbed Chris by the arm and threw him out the portrait.

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily demanded.

"No Lily" Sirius interrupted "What were YOU doing, bringing HIM here?"

"What is so wrong about him being here! He's my friend… and it can't be because he's a Ravenclaw… what about all the girls that you brought here that weren't from the house?" She said looking at James.

"Tell me Lily' James asked "Why was he really here?"

"I'm telling you the truth…"

"Then why not go to the library to study?"

"We went there first, but it was full"

"The library full?... I'm not buying it'

"James…"

"And then what… were you going to take him to your room?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake, and saw the shock in her face.

"James" Lily whispered "I can't believe you said that" her voice was getting stronger "I thought you were my friend, that you knew me better than that"

"Lily…"

"No James… you said what was truly in your mind… you were MY friend, but I guess I was never yours" she turned around and left.

James never saw the tear rolling down her face.


End file.
